


Little boys

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Gangbang, M/M, Nipple Play, Prostitution, Rape, S&M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: The story of a rape victim.This is really sadBut boysluts.





	1. meeting the victim

"Hello little girl. Going anywhere fun?" Asked a large man who towered over the small shaking boy. "Im leaving school to go to a friends house." Replied the boy innocently, fidgeting with a backpack strap. "What grade are you in?" The man asked as soon as the boy haulted his words. "I'm in the 6th grade sir." "Name?" "Im Peyton." The man grabbed the little boys wrists and dragged him towards himself. 

"Wait! I'm a b-" soon he was haulted by a hard blow to the head. When he opened his eyes again, he was laying on a hard floor naked. "Man he looked too cute to be a boy so I didn't know." Defended a familiar voice. "Well that doesn't matter now, we have a naked 12 year old boy on the floor. Ohmygod we are perverts." Another voice retorted.

Soon, about 3 more voices were heard. The boy's eyes widened. He started to thrash about, soon figuring out the fact we was chained down. He looked in the direction of the voices but he was blindfolded and could not see anybody. He heard big boots coming closer and felt a firm kick in his abdomen.

Peyton groaned. "Peyton, was it?" Asked the familiar voice he presumed to be the passerby from earlier. A small sound was the only noise omitted the boy despite the heavy breathing and panting. The other four men laughed. The man yanked the blindfold off of him and left it on his neck. Peyton could not move his hands as they were handcuffed. Man, they really took precaution but couldn't figure out he was a boy?

 

Peyton stared up at the men with glossy eyes, tears falling down his face. The men laughed and one of them spat at his feet which lay sprawled out. The boy continued to thrash about and move his body like a fish out of water. The familiar man laughed and dug his boot into the boys face. "Such a little slut." Said the man, typing something on a laptop. "Good evening world. Here we have a little kid. Introduce yourself slut."

Peyton looked at the laptop, panting. "My name is Peyton, im 12. Help me help me help me! Please help me I don't know the address but please I live in Seattle come save me!" The man laughed. "Do you think perverts came here to save you? No they came to jack off. Jack off to your sexy boyslut bod."

 Peyton stared down at the ties around his ankled. Was he really even here? "People are spreading like wildfire, we are in the thousands! Think of it: thousands of people joined to watch you."

"Watch me?" Questioned Peyton, his face reddening. "Watch you get fucked all to hell." Peyton looked at the collar around his neck, chaining him to a post. It was tight. So tight, in fact, he could hardly breathed. The handcuffs clung to his tiny and fragile wrists.

 

His small feet had chains around the ankles and he was in a puddle of sweat. Given all of those facts, he was on camera in a terrible state. His eyes turned gentle and closed. For some, odd odd reason, he felt perfectly at home here. 

"Warming up are we? Great, warm up to this bitch!" Said the man, shoving his hard cock in his face. Peyton panted, wrapping his small, petite fingers around the base. His heart was pounding. He stared at the camers while his mouth wrapped around thr head.

"Oh fuck the little bitch is sucking by choice! No funny teeth now, slut." With that, Peyton nodded and began taking more of his cock. "Aw fuck yeah you are good at this. You are a natural born slut." The man groaned. His eyes widened and his whole body tightened. Soon, he took it all the way to the base.

"This bitch is giving me a deepthroat and haha look at him, he has done went and cum all over himself." Peyton looked at his own lap. Sure enough, his own cum was leaking out of his penis. He felt a hand begin petting his head. His eyes and whole body were completely relaxed. It felt like he was drinking a hot chocolate on a cold day.

"Ugh in cumming in a 6th graders mouth! Ugh take it all!" Peyton felt his throat close from the sticky semen being pumped into it by the massive dick in his mouth. "Lol this bitch is coming again lolol! This is better than a loli!"

He felt another two penises pop up beside him. His handcuffs were removed with a key. He began to suck one of them while rubbing the others with his soft fingers. "Look at this cumdump go!" Said one of the men. "Well a true cumdump needs to learn how to use this hole!" Said another, shoving his fingers up the small boys ass. The boy began to tremble and shake.

"It must have been pretty good for you to cum from 2 fingers. Try a larger thing" with that last bit, he felt a penis head get shoved inside of his asshole. Peyton jumped and dropped all of the dicks. His eyes enlarged and he began sliding down the penis himself.

All the men laughed at him. He felt so embaressed, the fact he was being openly streamed made it worse. He soon felt his ass touch the man's balls. He felt more semen spurt out of his dick, which had not been touched once. "This cumdump is wonderful!" The man said, shoving the fingers which had been in his ass back into his mouth.

"This bitch is moaning at the top of her lungs and her little penis is hard. Her pussy is clenching around my cock. Im gonna cum in this kid's pussy! Ooh take it!" Peyton didn't need to hear that twice. "Yes give me your semen, cum in my butt!" Said Peyton wearing a face of defeat and arrousal.

"Oh you little slut." The man yelled, sending spurts of semen into the small males asshole. The boy moaned as he felt his boypussy get filled with hot seed. The man pulled his dick out slowly to taunt the boy. The male bent over so he was on all fours and spread his cheeks.

"Pwease gwive me mwore!" Said the boy through pants. Given that, he felt another man's cock jab like a knife into his asshole. The man guided his fingers to the boys nipples. The boy laughed at first but over time the feeling began to intensify.

"You are hitting my girl switch!" Said the boy, referring to his prostate, which was being grinded. The boy opened his eyed wide and came. "Man you have cum so many times I lost count." Said a man, rubbing cock between his thighs. 

"Up with this." Said one man, raising the boys arm into the air. "Mm a hairless and sweaty armpit. My favorite!" Shouted the man, shoving his dick in between his armpit. "No if you attack everywhere Ill get strange! Ill go crazy." He felt one mans tongue slide into his mouth while the other hand fondled his balls. "EVERYWHERE IS BEING ATTACKED! I am getting very strange. Who cares? It feels so awesome!"

The boy felt even more cum spurt out of his small dick. He felt a man rubbing his head. The boy began spasming, everywhere on his body had been attacked. The tickling and the pleasure was sending the boy into a spam. The boy began to release his pleasure through his cock. Becoming dry, urine was the only thing to come out. The urine covered the boy, creating an erotic smell.

"Im going inshannee!" Moaned the boy, feeling all of the pleasure and pain and itching. The boy started to shake, his eyes rolling back in his head. Through the spasm, his nose started bleeding. He then passed out.

"Oops lol looks like he's broken. Let's leave him here to fix." With that, the men walked away, leaving the boy sprawled in cum, urine, and sweat. The boy was still shaking while asleep. He felt calm again.


	2. would you like to taste it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if all of this is a lie? What if I am a boyslut? I have been one forever!

The boy was dragged out of the room and thrown onto a bed. The softness was not welcomes since his body had grown to love the feeling of a cold floor. The boyslut whined like a puppy. The man dragged his finger down his lip. "Let's get you dressed then, bitch." The man slid a very small crop top over the boy. It ended directly underneath his nipples and was a slightly transparent black color with lace down the center.

The man pulled the boy into a mini skirt so mini you could see flashes of skin from nearly every angle. He paired that knee high boots. "Let us do your makeup now." Said the man. Peyton sat on the chair and picked out a barbie pink lipstick. He gently stroked it across his lips. He gave some rosiness to his cheeks with a light wash of blush.

Peyton tied his long brown hair into a ponytail which he curled with a curling iron. "You look stunning. I wanna fuck you on the spot." The man dug his fingers into the boy's soft, pale abdomen. He jumped and wriggled. "Here you go masochistic bitch." Peyton moaned as he felt his nailed glide down his pelvis. He sent a sharp pinch into his balls.

 

Peyton gulped. He was fully hard and it was very visible. "Now you look hard and ready, so let us go." Peyton blushed and obeyed his master, following his sheepishly to the living room. His master put a collar on him and pulled his leash a few times to guarentee it was tight. He then pulled the boy outside into the street.

Peyton was busting to pee so he asked politely. He was allowed. The boy slid off his skirt and folded it nicely beside the tree. The then propped hie leg onto the tree and began to let out his urine all over the tree. His face was contorted in pleasure. "You pee so much you need a diaper." Said his master, taking note of his heavy stream that always came when he peed. He knew because he always watched the boy pee.

He continued dragging the boy along, boner visable and proud. The boy got tons of weird stares and he still smelled like pee. It was either the smell of the suspicous lump in his skirt. Then he saw a man lick his lips while staring. Peyton's master saw, too. He nodded to approve.

Peyton grabbed the man's arm and pulled up his skirt, revealing his leaking dick. "Would you like to taste it?" He asked firmly. The man looked afraid but Peyton saw the lump in his jeans. "Behind the bathroom stalls in the park, male bathroom. 6:30, bring friends if you want. Call me if you wanna change your mind." He handed the man a slip of paper with his nunber scribbled down.

"Im told my pussy is to die for."


	3. School Troubles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you get that one kid yet"  
> "Im workin on it"

"Oh fuck yeah kid, take my cum." The man said as he cum inside of Peyton. "This kid is fun and all," his master began, "but i would like something new. Kid, do you like you think you could hook us up."

"Yeah, I have a couple kids in my school you might like. There is my friend Blake-" Peyton showed the men a photo of some boys together on his phone. It was a photo of about 6 kids. Peyton pointed to a blonde kid, "Thats him, he's 12."

His masters studied the photo. One of them took his phone and studied. "Who are all these people." The man asked. "Oh, this is the soccer club. Theres me- andy- sandy- wyatt- blake- nolan!" "Do you miss them?"

Peyton perked up at the question. "Since I quit my clubs to come over to your house after school, yeah. I guess i miss them. I was the club leader, you know, and I was the youngest." Peytons excitment turned into a frown.

"Well, you could spend more time with one of them. Choose your best friend and get them over here, we wont ask how you did it, we only need it done."

* * *

"Hey, blakey!"

"Aw, Pey- I havent seen you since you quit."

"Yeah yeah I need a favor of you."

Blake rolled his eyes, classic peyton.

"Yeah, whatcha want?"

"Can you, uh, haah~ uhmm, meet me at the Janitors room uhmm at 5 o clock?" 

Blake eyed Peyton questioningly. 

"Okay dude, no need to go red. Sure, Ill do it. Why?"

Peyton grinned, "Id perfer to do it: no questions asked."

Blake smiled and ran off 4th period-- lunch.

Peyton stayed behind, fiddling with his coat.

* * *

 

When the time finally came for Peyton to adress bringing his friend to this room, he started sweating. Peyton toyed with the top button of his long trench coat. After about 1 minute of awkward silence, Blake made an obviously fake cough gesture towards him. Peyton finally found enough courage to unbutton the top button of his coat.

Blake stared on in awe as peyton unbuttoned all of the buttons. Underneath the trench coat was a pink thong and frilly pink top that read "Daddy's Bitch" in bold lettering. Blake backed up into a corner in shock. Underneath the thong was his friends hot boner.

 Even though Blake had never thought about his best friend like this, he seemed very... sexy.

With his half-lidded, watery eyes. With his plump lips, tongue barely staying in his mouth. Even his beet red complection seemed sexy to him. Not to mention his perfectly proportioned body. There was no denying his friend was hot.

Peyton said nothing, he just turned over and stuck his ass into the air. Blake blinked a couple of times before going fuckall. In seconds, Blakes 4 inch baby dick was in Peytons asshole. Peyton showed courteousy by moaning but he new this man definetly couldnt be the one giving.

Soon, Peyton's moans were clearly fake and he hadnt cum in 3 minutes. "Okay, okay. Thats enough." Peyton then tackled his friend. Peyton unleashed his much larger, yet still small, 6 inch dick. It was very large for his age but short in compareson to the dicks he took at home which ranged from 8 to 12.

"You.. you arent gonna put that inside me are you?"

"Lets find out~"


	4. lets find out~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

* * *

Soon, Peyton was fingering his best friends tight and small asshole. First he started with one. Then two. Then three. Four. He got to the point where he could fit 5 fingers but not quite his palm. Peyton reached into his bookbag and pulled put a massive, 8 inch vibe.

Blake teared up. "NO! Dats nawt posshible. It wont fit. My hole ish too shmall fow dat... dat.. thing!"

"Come on, If you are gonna become a bitch like me, blakey, you are gonna need to train for bigger items."

Blakes eyes widened. "BWIGGER?"

Peyton nodded, switching the vibe on. "Ish shashkes?!" 

Peyton nodded yet again, slowly inserting the vibe. Not even 2 inches in, maybe even less then one in, Blake had cum. "You are a true girl for coming with your ass. I havent even found your prostate and your cum is as thick as cake batter."

"Ahh yesh! Pwease, pwease ram my bish hole with the vibwator untiw  I cum again wike a little bish. Nyaa-hhaa"

"Whatever you say." And in a matter of moments, Blake had taken all 10 inches of the power stick.  "Nyaaaan dis feews sho gooodd! AAhhnn"

"Myyy ash is sshakingg!"

"How does it feel to be a bitch?" Peyton asked, palming his enlarged boy clit.

"It feelsh sho good! Im sho happy, all I need is dick! Haah! Dick dick dick.. N-Nyaa"

* * *

 

"Are you sure this safe, peypey?"

"Like I said, my nams is Elois and you are Amelia, ok. Understand?"

Blake nodded, toying with the edge of his skirt. "Really, do you get caught when you do this shit? Its embarassing. But I do have to admit, Im super horny right now."

"Yeah you look hot in your pink crop top and mini skirt. I perfer the punk look thats why im wearing all black." Peyton winked 

"Why did you describe our outfits out loud."

"So the reader can visualize."

* * *

 

Peyton led his friend to his masters house and down into the basement. As soon as they walked through the door, a 12 inch dick was shoved into their faces. 

Blakes mouth dropped in shock. The man took this gesture to stick his dick balls deep in his mouth. As soon as the dick entered, blake was moaning and gagging at the taste of dick and the choking sensation. The feeling of being choked truly turned the boy on.

"Oh my, so hard already. I better attack this hole."

"Okay," blake got on the ground and spread his assho-pussy wide, "fuck me and mess me all up."

"Ill take this one." Peyton felt a long thick cock between his thighs.

"Im shuch a lewd onii-chan." Blake moaned.

"You have siblings?" The man asked, slipping his cock into his ass, down to the hilt.

"Yeshhh! Ahhh! Im sorry Kaitie, Im sowwy lily! Im sowwy im sush a bad boyyy! Im sowwy mommy, im sowwy daddy! Nyaaa!"

"Ive noticed Blakey, when you moan it sounds like a cat meowing." After finishing his sentence, Peyton was impaled by a huge cock.

"Nyyaaaa~ nyo ish doeshent!"

"What a good cat, good kitty. Good boy~" 

"Im A good bwoy! Ahh yesh i ammmm nyaaa!" Blake moaned as he was pet like a cat. "Meow meow, am i a good boy."

"Yes, kitty, you are such a good boy. Good kitty, come on and cum, kitty."

"Nyaaa Im cumming.. Aww ish wont shtop! Ish endlesh!"

"Im cumming too, ahh, mmm Im coming after seeing my best fwend get pounded. Howa!"

"Gahh! Im cwumming again I cant shtop!"

"Again! Im cumming too! Cum with me, blakey!"

* * *

 

"That was the best thing ever- thank you Peyton."

"Do you think you could ever do it again.. i mean, cumming from your dick?"

"No I could never cum from my pathetic dick"


End file.
